Pain To Pleasure
by AntoinetteD
Summary: Draco wants revenge against Harry Potter, humiliation and torture seems the best type of revenge. What will happen when he finally imprisons the man he blames for everything? Hp/Dm. WARNINGSLASH/SEX M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Pain to Pleasure.**

**Characters: HP/DM. Contains Harry Potter Slash, boy love, Yaio. They are both eighteen, so it's all good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, or anyone else in this story. They are all owned and copywrited by J.K. Rowling. I simply own the idea.**

*

Harry hummed happily as he walked down a busy London street, on his way to the store to pick up more wine for the party. Or rather his party, his eighteenth birthday party. It was three months after he'd killed Voldemort and he was happier and more relaxed than ever. All the Death Eaters had been rounded up fairly quickly after the Battle for Hogwarts, and he was finally free to walk down the street alone.

Turning down a much quieter street, Harry looked around for the store and frowned, he must have taken the wrong street. "Harry Potter?!" He turned to look around for the voice and saw two glacier cold, gray eyes before he was Stunned and knocked unconscious.

*

"Wake up!"

Harry heard in his ear loudly, and then he was doused in cold water. He blinked and looked up. He rolled his eyes and said, "Oh. It's you." Then he realized he was chained to a wall in a darkish room, his knees against the ground. "Malfoy…What are you up to?"

He raised an eyebrow at the haughty boy above him. Malfoy glared at him, "You don't get to ask questions Potter!" he pointed at him with a shaking finger. His normally proud face was twisted up in anger.

"Where am I?" Harry asked, ignoring Malfoy completely.

But when Malfoy hit him in the face, he glared up at him and spit blood out of his mouth. Malfoy stepped back, "You're going to be down here a long, long time Potter. You ruined my life! My parents are stuck in Azkaban for the rest of their lives! I can't step out into the wizarding world with being spit on, insulted and yelled at! I'm being hunted down by all the rest of the Dark Lords followers! And you! You just get to be the great Hero of the wizarding world! What about all the families 'you' tore apart? I intend to make you pay for what you've done to me." Malfoy took at shuddering breath after his long rant.

He looked at Harry like he was expecting him to look ashamed, or afraid, anything. But Harry just rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, "A bit of advice Malfoy…Get. Over. It."

Malfoy's back stiffened and he hit Harry full across the face with an open palm. Harry chuckled and ignored the sting of the slap. "You even hit like the gibbering sob story you are."

With a hateful look Malfoy stomped away, he flipped the switch and closed the door behind him, leaving Harry in complete darkness. Harry sighed, and shook his head, "It's always me! Trouble always finds me! This is so ridiculous." He wasn't very afraid of what Malfoy would do to him, after all it was Malfoy. But then again he'd never seen Malfoy so emotional, so high strung. Who knew what he would do in that state of mind.

Then again, and he hated to even think it, but he 'was' Harry Potter. The wizarding world loved knowing his every move. So, soon someone would notice that he was missing. Especially the people at his birthday party, he'd never come back! They'd send someone around for him soon, of that he had no doubts.

*

Malfoy didn't come back for a many long hours, but when he did he flip the switch for the light on, and grinned evilly when he saw Harry wince. He walked over to him and knelt down in front of the so that they were eyelevel. Harry sighed, "I'm bored. Can I go home now? I mean it is only a matter of time before someone finds us."

With a smirk, Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Using a nonverbal spell he pushed his way into Harry's suddenly panicking mind. He had never been good at Occulumency, and from what he knew Malfoy was very good at Legilimency.

Harry winced, but recognized that Malfoy seemed to be searching for specific memories. Memories of when Harry had been hurt, or scared the most. He lingered on them for several long moments and then pulled back with a dark laugh. Harry glared at Malfoy, finally angry for the first time since he was captured by Malfoy. He hated having people go through his mind, it was so invasive. "You are on my last nerve Malfoy!"

Malfoy leaned in close and whispered, "I've got a lot to think about Potter, and I'll find the thing you're most afraid of. And when I do…I'll force it upon you, every single day. Rest up tonight. You are going to need the strength." He sneered in such a way that Harry actually felt a flash of fear.

Watching him walk away, before he was bathed in darkness, Harry bit his lip. He knew it was still laughable to be afraid of Malfoy, but…now he had a reason to be afraid. Malfoy now knew his fears, his anxieties, even things that just made him mildly uncomfortable and he had no doubt that he would use all of that against him.

Leaning his head back against the wall behind him, Harry frowned. He had to get out of wherever he was and soon. Before Malfoy could exploit his fears.

*

Malfoy returns the next day, he wakes Harry up by kicking him in the knee. Harry looked up and yawned only to have Malfoy shove a hunk of bread in his mouth. Harry coughed but chewed on the bread hungrily. But without the use of his hands he couldn't eat it very well, and managed to drop a huge piece onto the ground. "No jam?" He mumbled around his chewing.

With a growl Malfoy swooped down and picked up the crumbs, he threw them into a garbage bin by the door and pointed his wand to make the rest of the crumbs disappear. Harry raised an eyebrow, "Wow. I never knew you were completely neurotic…"

In return Malfoy splashed a cup of water in his face and said, "By the way that was your water for the day."

Harry sputtered and shook his face to clear the water from his eyes. "How long am I gonna be here Malfoy?"

Malfoy just ignored him and stepped back to lean against the table directly in front of where Harry was changed. "Now we're going to talk about your weaknesses, your fears." He smirked and raised his hand, "Love, family, death, and Lust." He raised a finger at each listed word and laughed loudly at the last one. "Lust Potter? You're afraid of being lustful? God…" He laughed loudly again.

Trying not to blush Harry forced himself to laugh, "So…it's not like you've ever done anything Malfoy."

Smirking Malfoy shrugged, "Oh I've had my share of fun. Let's see there was the time Pansy Parkinson went down on me in an empty corridor at Hogwarts. Or when I stripped that sixth year down and did my best to drove him insane in the Slytherin common room." And when Harry looked at him with wide eyes, he shrugged and said, "As long as I'm satisfied, I don't care whether it's a boy or a girl that I'm fucking. And to be honest, I've had a lot fun being sucked off by guys. They seem to know how to do it better than girls. They use the right combinations of teeth, tongue, and lips."Malfoy said each slowly as though he was savoring each word.

Trying not breathe hard Harry pursed his lips; he'd never heard someone be so blatantly honest about their sexual escapades. Or about their sexuality...So Malfoy was bisexual; it wasn't all that surprising though. He was so sexual, and Harry grudgingly admitted that Malfoy was very attractive. It made sense that he favored both males and females.

But he was so unused to hearing about sex so openly that he could feel his body reacting, even though he was fighting it. Sweat grew on his forehead, he bit his bottom lip, and tried to block out Malfoy's words.

He flinched when Malfoy laughed and walked over to kneel in front of him, he blushed when he saw Malfoy glance down to his middle and then back up with a smirk, "Now I know, how to make you feel as humiliated and bad as I have." He aimed a punch at Harry's ribs, making Harry gasp and lean over.

Harry stifled a groan when the lights shut off and Malfoy closed the door behind him. He was definitely afraid of what Malfoy may do now. Now he knew just how to humiliate him, and how to torture Harry. "Bloody hell. This is not good." Harry muttered as his stomach clenched with hunger and his throat burned with thirst.

*

The lights burned Harry's eyes a few hours later, and he was shocked when Malfoy unchained him and dragged him up. Harry would have tried to fight him, but Malfoy had the wand and Harry felt too weak, his arms were throbbing and his knee's bruised.

Malfoy dragged him to a small bathroom and through him in. "You have five minutes."

Harry used the bathroom quickly and then turned on the tap, he put his hands under the water and splashed his face and filled his mouth with the cold water. He drank greedily, not knowing when he was going to have access to water again.

After the allotted time, Malfoy barged in and shoved Harry roughly out, then pushed him back to the wall where he'd been chained. Though this time he chained Harry standing up, his arms above him and his legs spread open and chained by the ankle. Even though he was weak, harry felt like he just had to say something to Malfoy. So he snorted, "Well, this is new. I do like variety."

And when Malfoy didn't say anything back but turned to face the table and dug into a black bag on the table, that's when Harry worried about what was going to happen next. Usually Malfoy jumped at the chance to get into a verbal sparring match.

He frowned and tried to look over Malfoy's shoulder but with no luck, he couldn't see what Malfoy was looking at, chuckling at. Malfoy said, "Now Potter…Earlier I discovered what humiliates you. So we'll begin simple. Get you to the point where you're burning with shame. Then I'll work my way up to where you'll break. Where you will feel that humiliation, every single minute, every single day. And you will wonder if other people can see that shame and embarrassment on your face." Malfoy sighed and turned to look at Harry, his hands holding the table's edge with his hands on either side of his body. "But for now, I just want to see you embarrassed and ashamed."

He turned his body halfway and picked up what looked like a magazine to Harry. When he moved closer however, and Harry saw the cover, he saw just what kind of magazine it was. He winced and closed his eyes his heart beating rapidly. Malfoy grabbed his chin roughly and murmured, "No, no, no, you'll keep your eyes open if you want something to eat and drink for the next two days."

Knowing that Malfoy's promise was completely true, Harry hesitantly opened his eyes and narrowed them at Malfoy, who smirked, his eyes cold. Malfoy raised his eyebrow and said, "And you 'have' to look. If not, then no food, and no water. Understand?"

Harry tipped his head once but aimed to not focus on what Malfoy was about to show him. But once Malfoy opened the magazine and he saw the various sex acts in the moving, wizard pictures, he knew that he couldn't help but help but focus on them. Malfoy leaned against the wall next to him and whispered, "Huh look at this one, who knew that so many could fit into one of those. Have you ever even seen these?"

Flushing, Harry gritted his teeth and concentrated on keeping his body from reacting. But the pictures of those things. Of the men being so…passionate, so in control of what they were doing. It was… maddening to see. In one picture a wizard is holding onto a witch while another man pounds into her. Harry watched the wizards look at each other and then their faces are screwed up in silent pleasure.

Harry's face burned when he felt his body reacting, lengthening and hardening. He scowled and tried to look at the pictures without really staring at them. But the next picture almost drove him over the edge and he almost whimpered but stopped himself just in time.

Malfoy looked down at his groin and began whispering exactly what the people in the magazine were doing, exactly what it felt like to do that and to have someone do it to you. His smooth voice and details had sweat pouring down Harry's face and back, and his erection was twitching against his pants.

When Harry was breathing hard through his nose and his body was pushed forward, Malfoy leaned in and whispered in his ear, "This just turns you on doesn't it? Seeing these pictures, hearing what it feels like, it's just driving you crazy isn't it?" He laughed darkly in Harry's ear before shoving his head away, "You're pathetic. Everyone thinks of you as the great savior of the wizarding world and yet, you're afraid of lust. Of being sexual. I bet you've never even had a hard on before you were chained up in here. All you've ever done is kiss girls who probably would've bedded you, and you never even thought of that have you?"

Not able to deny what Malfoy was saying, Harry closed his eyes and looked away. "Good…Feel that humiliation. Know that I've seen you in a state that no one else has. Aroused and needy." Malfoy's voice slid seductively and mockingly over Harry and he winced.

His erection was still twitching in his jeans and it was beginning to throb painfully now. Malfoy hummed happily as he walked away with the magazines. Harry tipped his head back against the wall and stared at the ceilings until the dark claimed the room. That's when he let the tears of humiliation and shock roll down his face.

Malfoy had been right, he'd never had an erection before and he hadn't anticipated ever getting hard in Malfoy's presence. And he'd never thought that he'd gotten hard partly because of his voice, seductive and low, explaining what each picture meant, what they felt like to do and have done.

Harry tipped his head down to his chest and let the tears drip off his face. He avoided looking at the very noticeable bulge in his pants. He cringed when he thought of what Malfoy would do to him next.

*

The next time Malfoy came down to torture him, he fed Harry first and allowed him to go to the bathroom again. But as soon as he was chained up again, he pointed his wand at Harry and put a nonverbal spell on him. Heat licked up Harry's body and he swore he could feel hands rubbing his all over his body.

Caressing him soft and then harder and it was driving Harry to lean up against the wall as far as he could. Harry winced when Malfoy brought out more of the porn magazines, and he had to look at it again or not eat. Harry only allowed his breath to get shallow, his hands clenched in the chains and he grimaced.

Malfoy pinched his arm and scowled, "Stop trying to stop yourself from getting hard." He held up the magazine and pointed to the couple on the page, a witch going down on a very muscle riddled and sweaty wizard. "Focus on this…Do you see his face? How much he's enjoying having her smooth, warm mouth moving over him…"

Harry did try not to look but focused on the wizards face, screwed up in pleasure. He gasped when the spell Malfoy but on him, burned hotter and his erection throbbed. He winced when he heard Malfoy make a noise like he'd figured something out.

Then Malfoy turned the next page, a man licking in and out of a groaning witch's vagina. Harry unable to see anything interesting just stared at the page, bored. His eyes just followed the wizards tongue. Malfoy smirked, "Aha." He walked away and rummaged through the cabinet by the door. He came back after a moment, with a vile of clear liquid in his hand. "Open your mouth."

After realizing what the liquid was, Harry shook his head, "No…" His eyes, pleaded with Malfoy.

Malfoy grabbed his chin and forced it open, he trickled the liquid down Harry's throat and then forced him to swallow, his hand massaging Harry's jaw.

Pure contentment washed through Harry and his face went blank. Malfoy smirked and held up the vial, "Veritserum." He put the bottle in his pocket and said, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're Draco Malfoy."

"Why are you here?"

"You brought me here to torture me."

"And what does the torture consist of?"

"You're using my fear of lust. You force me to feel it, to experience it. You've make me look at porn, you've put spells on me. You wait until I'm hard, completely aroused, and almost begging for it. And then you embarrass me. Humiliate me."

"Do you feel humiliated?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now what part of the porn arouses you the most?"

Harry closed his eyes and winced but his mouth moved on its own accord, "The men. Watching the men arouses me the most."

Malfoy's eyes glittered with accomplishment and excitement, "What about the men arouses you?"

"Their control, they're strength and power."

"Their bodies?"

"Yes."

"Their…Cocks?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy but gritted out, "Yes…"

"What do you fear about what you're telling me?"

"You are going to use it against me. Control me."

"Yes. I am." Malfoy smiled and tipped his head to the side.

*

The next time Malfoy came into the room he was carrying more magazines and Harry stared at him cautiously. He'd been anxious since Malfoy had given him the Veritserum, he didn't know how he was going to do to him. And it was nerve wracking, not knowing. Malfoy now knew everything about Harry's fear, and he was going to use it against him. He'd already promised him that much.

Harry tipped his head and looked slowly into Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy smirked at him and laid the magazines on the table. "I think you've rather dreaded this moment, haven't you?"

"Fuck you."

"I think you would like that too much." Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry and started laying the spells for enhancing Harry's arousal on him.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to control his body, as he always did. But when Malfoy opened the first magazine and Harry saw what was in them, he shook his head and closed his eyes. Malfoy's hand closed around his throat and he growled, "Open you bloody eyes Potter or you're not eating for a week."

Whimpering quietly Harry opened his eyes and glared at him, his eyes cold against the smirking gray ones. Malfoy squeezed his throat once more before letting it go, his voice was stern when he spoke again, "Look at the pictures."

"I hate you." Harry growled and looked down at the page. The two wizards on the page were lying on a floating bed; one was kissing the other, while his hand was pumping at the other's bulging erection. The spells on him, flared up when he registered the arousal. The heat was all over him and he nearly growled when he felt what felt like ten different hands rubbing, stroking and pulling all over his body. The fact that there were so many sex enhancing spells on him, seemed to double their effects. And sweat began to drip down the back of his neck.

Malfoy pointed at the magazine and had it float in front of his eyes. He reached behind him and pulled a medium length knife from the table. He stepped forward and put the knife under the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled. Harry's shirt split off and fell to the floor. But in the process he had nicked Harry's chest and blood dripped out.

He seemed surprised at what he'd done and whispered, "Bloody Hell." He conjured a towel and pressed it against the cut. But Harry had barely noticed, not with all the spells working on him, and the porn floating in front of him. He did register when his pants were cut off though, because his erection twitched as cool air hit it like a breath.

Harry lifted his eyes to Malfoy's and saw that he had his eyes all over his naked body. Malfoy lifted his eyes to Harry's and smirked, "You're going to love this spell." He pointed his wand at him and whispered under his breath for a long while.

When the spell took affect Harry couldn't help but groan aloud. It felt like something was running along his erection, up and down, up the sides and back down. Then it was gripping it, and then moving along it. Malfoy chuckled and turned the page to the porn and Harry's eyes widened at the next page. Two wizards rolling passionately on a bed, one fighting for dominance and winning, because he shoved he flipped the other wizard onto his back and shoved his erection deep inside the other, whose head tipped back like he was yelling out.

Breathing hard, Harry stared at the next page which was a continuation and he watched the wizard thrusting into the submissive one, over and over. The shot was close up so Harry could see everything in detail.

The flair of arousal had his cock twitching and the spell tightened over him and moved in a rapid pace. He heard Malfoy step forward, very close and he whispered smoothly into his ear, "Mm doesn't that look good Potter? Like fun? Would you want to be the one pounding into the other person, or would you want to be the one on all fours, having your ass pounded into?"

Harry groaned and tried to pull his head away from Malfoy's smooth words. His body jerked and by trying to stop the groan from peeling out of his lips, a strangled whimper escaped. Malfoy leaned in again and whispered his lips against his ear, "I think you'd like to be the one on all fours. With that tight ass being pounded into by a big, thick cock, and then I think you'd like to have them play with your cock, fondling you, and gripping your balls. Wouldn't you?"

Pulling his head away again, Harry tired to ignore Malfoy, but kept picturing what Malfoy was saying. And it made him ache so badly, so heated. He whimpered, "Stop…"

"No." Malfoy said simply, he flipped the page idly and the brought it closely to Harry's face. He winced when he saw a new pair of wizards going at it. One sucking off the other who was standing against the wall with his hands on the wizards head, he was thrusting into the other mouth and then yelled out when his lover snuck a hand back to push his finger into him. Harry yelled, "Enough …Enough of this. Please…"

"No…You're going to come soon…Do you feel it? Building up in you? Painful and sweet at the same time?" Malfoy purred seductively, his eyes darting down to Harry's quivering erection. "Answer me!"

"Y-Yes." Harry groaned. He did feel pleasure building up in him, low in his gut and his knees were wobbly. The invisible pressure around his erection pumped harder and warmer around him. He groaned and shook his head jerkingly as he tried to hold off his orgasm.

"You trying to hold it back aren't you?" Malfoy laughed darkly, "Yes, you can try but my spells will never allow you to hold off forever."

Harry groaned and quivered, as the page turned to reveal another male to male couple. He gasped and felt his hips push forward. Warmth and pleasure riddled out of his groin and up to the rest of his body and he felt his cum spurt out of him. He yelled out and leaned against the wall, breathing hard and feeling pleasure like he'd never felt before.

He heard Malfoy moving around and opened his eyes half way. Malfoy scooped up some of his cum and held it up in front of his face, "That was your first orgasm, right Potter? How's it feel knowing I witnessed it? Know I was here in the vulnerable moment? Humiliating?"

Actually Harry didn't feel any sort of humiliation, he smirked and said, "Oh I don't know, you're the one fondling my cum."

Satisfaction burned through Harry when he saw Malfoy flush and quickly wipe his hand on a towel. He then used that hand to hit Harry across the face. But still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm, Harry just grinned, "Oh stop baby, you're turning me on."

Malfoy leaned in and sneered, "You wish." Then he walked away flipping the lights off and slamming the door behind him.

Harry leaned back against the wall and sighed happily. For the first time since being locked in this bloody room, he didn't mind the torture. This was by far the best thing that Malfoy ever forced upon him. He felt so good, after his orgasm, so satisfied. So relaxed. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes to sleep. He couldn't wait for their next, "torture session."

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Pain to Pleasure.**

**Characters: HP/DM. Contains Harry Potter Slash, boy love, Yaio. They are both eighteen, so it's all good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, or anyone else in this story. They are all owned and copywrited by J.K. Rowling. I simply own the idea.**

*

*

"Please…Just let me…" Harry yelled out in frustration a week and a half later. Malfoy had him writhing around in pleasure, his spells increasing in intensity. But he had refused to let Harry come, since the first time, and his spells insured that he didn't. His spells and more graphic porn would bring Harry to the brink of orgasm and hold him there. And it was driving him insane.

"Ha-ha, no I don't think I will. I think I enjoy seeing you wriggle around in frustration like that. Unable to come at all, just digging deeper and deeper into frustration, hurts doesn't it?" Malfoy laughed and ran his hand over his silk shirt, smoothing it down.

Harry growled at him, and bit back a cry of pleasure. "I hate you, I really, really do."

"Good." Malfoy pointed his wand at him again and the spell increased the pressure against Harry's hole doubled.

Harry gritted his teeth and a cry tore out of him. Malfoy chuckled, "You know I think soon that we can proceed, you know actual invasion."

A startled look glance flew up onto Harry's face and he whispered, "No…Please…Please."

Malfoy raised his eyebrow, "Well maybe we should. I enjoy the begging."

"Yeah I bet your parents did too, when you begged for their approval and attention." Harry snapped at him.

He didn't expect the stricken look on Malfoy's face, or the hurt that flashed in the pale gray eyes and guilt flashed through him. He did expect Malfoy next move though. Malfoy moved forward and hit him, hard first across the face and then in the ribs repeatedly, the whole time cursing him and saying, "You…You don't know anything…Th-They loved me. They do…"

A sob tore through Malfoy and he leaned heavily against a shocked and guilty Harry. He tipped his head against Malfoy's, shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"They did love me. They did. They had to be…that way. They had to, to teach me." Malfoy sobbed.

"I know…I'm sorry. They did love you, they do." Harry murmured against the soft, white-blonde hair.

Malfoy sniffled for another moment and then stiffened. He pulled back with a scowl and stepped back quickly, "Shut up. You don't know anything." He basically ran out of the room, snapping off the lights and slamming and locking the door.

Harry leaned back in shock that he'd just comforted Malfoy. He felt guilt flow through him and then felt the effects of the spell. He blinked in shock, he was left alone and the spell was still on him. He panicked and yelled, "Malfoy…the spell." Before another panicked yell rushed out of him as pleasure/pain flowed through him.

*

Pain flowed through Harry as he hung limply against the wall he was still chained too. He'd been stuck with the spell on him for almost three days. Malfoy hadn't returned to bring him food or water or to release him from the spells. Harry was at the point where he was for a small moment escaping unconsciousness. Tears flooded down his face and he winced when light burned his eyes. He heard an anxious curse and then the pleasure spells were lifted off of him.

He gulped dryly and felt soft, delicate hands pulling the chains free from his wrists and ankles. He fell heavily into someone and heard more curses. Harry felt himself being dragged a long distance, and then he was being lifted into warm water, a bathtub. He blinked lazily and saw Malfoy staring at him with mild concern on his face.

Malfoy grabbed at a sponge and water and began to clean him with it. After he was finished bathing Harry, he let him soak in the warm water. He watched Malfoy look at him, and surprise flitted into his eyes when he saw that Harry's eyes were open. He turned for a moment and lifted a goblet of cool water to his lips. "Drink."

Harry gulped anxiously at the water and Malfoy tipped it to let him finish. When he was done with that cup, he lifted his wand and pointed it into the goblet, "Augumenti." And the cup filled with water again. Harry drank that one gratefully too and then leaned his head back against the tub. He said breathlessly, "I am sorry Malfoy."

With a look of suspicion Malfoy nodded slowly, "I know you are." He held out the cup again but Harry shook his head to decline it. He set aside the cup and said, "Can you stand?"

"I don't know…"

"Here lift your arms." And when Harry did, Malfoy pulled him up and helped him out of the tub, to lean heavily against the wall. Malfoy made sure he was steady and then turned to grab a towel. He ran it across Harry's body quickly and efficiently. Then he grabbed the clothes that Harry hadn't noticed before. He helped put them on him and then led him out of the bathroom.

Malfoy lowered him into a chair and Harry looked around the small room. It was a small kitchen, with a table that was just big enough for two people. On the stove was a large boiling pot, and it smelled delicious. That was what Malfoy was moving too; he quickly ladled several large scoops of what looked like chicken soup into a bowl and placed it in front of Harry with a spoon.

Harry stared at it suspiciously and asked, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's just chicken soup, I swear." Malfoy said, as though he understood completely why Harry was cautious about eating his soup. And when Harry still stared down into the soup suspiciously, he sighed and grabbed the spoon. He dunked it and brought the soup up to his lips. He pushed the spoon into his mouth, chewed and swallowed dramatically.

Finally conceding, Harry took the spoon with shaking hands and sipped at the soup. He blinked when it a delicious blend of celery, carrots and chicken broth flooded into his mouth. He moaned lightly and began ravishing the meal.

He heard Malfoy chuckle satisfied and looked up in shock, he let the spoon drop to the table and then said sadly asked "What's wrong with it?"

Shock flitted onto the other man's face and he sat heavily into he chair, "Nothing. I swear Potter…Harry." He said the name slowly and reassuringly.

Harry started at the use of his first name and then picked the spoon back up; he began eating it slowly and said, "Its…good. Thank you, Draco." He watched Malfoy's eyes flash at the name and then Draco nodded and watched him eat.

After another bowl, his head was practically drooping onto the table. He jerked into alertness when Draco placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Let's get you to bed." When he saw Harry's look of distress he sighed again, "Not in that room, there's a pull out couch in the living room."

Starting again in shock Harry asked, "But…Why?"

Draco stared at him in surprise, "Do you want to go back to the other room?"

"No thank you." Harry said quickly.

"Okay then." And Draco led him to the living room, which was except for the couch he'd described, a small coffee table, and many bookshelves, lined with books. He pointed his wand at the couch and it unfolded into a comfortable sized bed.

Harry practically melted onto the bed with a groan; he curled up on the soft, though slightly lumpy bed and felt Draco pull the blankets over him. The last thing he remembered before he slipped into a peaceful sleep was the image of Draco by the door staring at him in concern.

*

After a long stretch, Harry opened his eyes and yawned. He stood and walked over to the door and peered into the kitchen. He saw Draco at the stove cooking something that smelled fantastic. Harry hesitated and then whispered, "Hello…"

Draco turned and nodded curtly at him. "Sit. Dinner will be done soon."

Harry sat at the table, "Dinner? What time is it?"

"Round Six. You've slept the entire day."

Thinking over that bit of surprising news Harry didn't notice Draco walk over to him with a plate of pasta and sliced chicken. He picked up his fork and dug into it hungrily, "Mm, this is good."

"I know." Draco turned, got his own plate and settled in the seat of across from Harry. He stood again and grabbed two goblets of water; he placed one in front of Harry and then sat. They ate in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other, when the other wasn't looking.

When they'd both eaten their fill, Draco pointed his wand at the plates and dropped them into the sink. He sat back and stared seriously at a suddenly nervous Harry. "Okay, first off what I did in the room wasn't what I wanted to happen. It was too much and…I apologize." Draco narrowed his eyes at the apology and then continued, "However. I'm not finished with you Harry. I'm owed my retribution and I will get it. My…lessons will continue. I've set spells on this house and on myself that stop you from leaving or harming me. You are not confined to the other room, and you can roam the cabin. All accept my bedroom. But when I tell you to go to the other room, you will. I assure you that it will only be for the lessons. When I tell you to do something, you do it. If you don't you'll be punished." Draco peered over his clasped hands, "understand?"

Harry gulped, but knew a good deal when it was offered to him, "I do."

"Good. I'll give you until tomorrow to be completely healed. But one hour after lunch tomorrow and you will report to the room." Draco nodded and got up to clean all the dishes by hand.

"Do you need help?" Harry asked quietly standing and pushing in their chairs.

"No. I need it done right."

With a smirk Harry wandered back into the living room. He looked over the books on the wall and found one about a quidditch team, he'd never heard of. He pulled it off the shelf and went to sit on the couch. He tried to immerse himself in the book but continued to wonder if Draco would change his mind and chain him back in the other room. And if not, what would lead from this new act of kindness?

He looked up when he heard Draco walk into the room. Draco stopped in surprise, "Oh. Right…I'll just grab something and then leave you alone."

"You don't have too…this is your house." Harry said quickly.

Draco nodded curtly and his usual smirk flitted onto his lips, "Yes. Yes it is." He grabbed a book off the coffee table and then conjured a plushy chair for himself to sit in. He sat in front of the fire and opened his book. He seemed to realize that Harry was still staring at him, because he raised an eyebrow and said drawlingly, "What?"

Harry blushed and shook his head, "Oh um. Nothing…"

"Have at it Potter." Draco said his eyes rising to stare into Harry's.

"Well…How long are you going to keep me here?"

"As long as it takes."

"Ah. So it could be a long time then…"

"Depends." And Draco looked down at his book, ending the conversation.

Harry shrugged and began to read again. And when he laughed at an amusing part in the book, Draco looked up, "What're you reading?"

After showing Draco the cover, Draco's lips twitched into a little grin and he nodded, "Good one."

"Where'd you get it?"

Draco stiffened in his seat, "It was my fathers." He closed his book and stood, "I'm going to sleep. Don't sleep forever tomorrow. Remember that we have a lesson after lunch, and I expect you to be there."

"I will be…" Harry lowered his chin and looked up, under his eyelashes at Draco. Draco smirked at the overly dramatic sweet look and walked out of the room.

Harry chuckled and stood to pull out the bed. He put the book on the coffee table and flicked the switch to the light. He curled up on the bed and sighed, not sure whether or not to be scared about the next day's lesson.

*

"In the other room." Draco ordered.

Harry stood, sighed and walked into the other room, Draco right behind him. He stood in front of the walls with the hanging chains and put his hand on his hips.

Draco looked him over and folded his arms. "Strip, slowly."

A horrible flush flowed across Harry's face but he slowly pulled of his shirt. He dropped it onto the floor and kicked it away. He glanced up at Draco who stared at him impassively and nodded for him to continue. Harry took in a shaky breath and hooked his fingers in the gray, cotton pants he wore. He pulled them down slowly and kicked them away, his body trembling when he stood in naked in front of Draco.

With a contemplative look Draco, conjured a soft chair and pointed at it, "put that where you are."

Harry did as he was told and then waited for Draco's next order. This came in the form of just one word, which was, "sit." Then Draco sat on the edge of the table and said slowly, "you are to touch yourself, but maintain eye contact with me. I want you aware that I'm here at all times, understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Harry blushed fiercely and looked down at his own penis. "How…how do y-you want me to do it?"

"You are to masturbate, if I say to go faster, than you go faster, slower and you slow."

Knowing that this was another lesson in humiliation didn't help Harry with the fact that it was embarrassing, though not in the raw way that he'd felt before…In a tender way. He curled his hand around himself and moved very slowly, very hesitantly. His eyes locked onto Draco's and he stopped.

Draco frowned, "Do you need something? A magazine, a little spell to help?"

"No. I can do this."

"Then do it. Now."

Harry flinched at the order but moved his hand, faster. His eyes were still locked on Draco's when he finally managed to make himself hard, he watched Draco's eyes flit down to his erection for several long moments and then slowly back up. His face burned and he closed his eyes for a moment only to have Draco snap, "Open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and narrowed them on Draco's. Draco scowled back and growled, "Faster."

So Harry moved his hand faster over himself and he found himself sweating, his hips arched up into the touch of his own hand. But he never took his eyes off Draco, who would flicker from his eyes to his cock. When he found that his cock was pearling out his cum, he gasped and Draco said quietly, "Slower."

With a shuddering moan, Harry slowed down his pace and felt the edge drain off his pleasure. His hand moved slowly and his breathing was shuddering with each exhale. Draco slid to the end of the seat and Harry watched a drop of sweat roll down his neck. "Harry, massage your balls, with your free hand."

Reaching down slowly, Harry fondled his balls and felt his pleasure increase. His breath hitched and growled at the feeling, his eyes locked onto Draco's. "Faster, and massage your balls harder."

Harry did as he was told and he moaned at the feeling. "Mm…" Harry whimpered and stared into Draco's eyes with need to release.

Draco let him continue for a while longer and then slid to his knees and whispered, "Do you want to come?"

"Yes…" Harry groaned as sweat spilled down his chest.

"Then beg me." Draco stood and walked to stand above him, forcing Harry to tip his head back to maintain eye contact with him. And when Harry hesitated, he growled angrily, "Beg me for the right to orgasm."

Harry's breath hitched again but he said steadily, "Please, please let me come."

Draco looked down at what Harry's hands were doing, "You can do better than that." And he shocked Harry by reaching down and grabbing his shoulders. "Beg me…Like you mean it!"

"Please Draco…I need too…I have to. Please, let me orgasm, I need to feel it. Please…Draco." Harry whimpered out. He was whimpering continuously now and pleading with his eyes, staring into Draco's.

With a desperate smirk, Draco nodded, "Good. Now come."

With a desperate yell Harry, came all over his own hand. He shuddered in the chair and felt Draco's hands loosen up on his shoulders. He took several deep breaths and sighed in half desperation and satisfaction. He opened his eyes and found gray ones staring back into them. With a smirk Draco pulled back and said, "Were done for the day. Same time tomorrow." He nodded curtly and said, "Take a shower."

"Yes sir!" Harry saluted him sarcastically and stood. He slid past Draco and could swear that he was wearing an amused smirk.

Harry washed up in the shower and grinned as he did, if this was the new version of torture that Draco had in mind, than that was perfectly okay with Harry. Of course it had been embarrassing to masturbate in front of Draco, but only at first. Then he'd gotten lost in his feelings. And as for the begging, it was just as demeaning at first but then it hadn't mattered when he'd felt that desperate feeling near the beginning of his orgasm.

He chuckled quietly and stretched before climbing out of the bathtub. He dragged the towel down himself and put on his clothes. He walked into the living room and didn't see Draco, which oddly enough made him frown. He sank onto the couch and began to read the book from the night before.

*

Draco propped against the table as Harry stood for their latest lesson, and stopped him before he could get too far. "Harry we're having a new type of lesson today. Go start the shower."

Harry cocked his head curiously to the side but went to do what Draco had ordered. He ran his hand through the sheet of water to make sure it was warm. He gasped in shock when he felt Draco's hands on his shoulders. Draco ran his hands down Harry's back to his front and he unbuttoned the shirt slowly and he slid the shirt off of him.

Almost swooning by the feel of having someone touching him, Harry shivered. He closed his eyes and held himself up straight when he felt Draco's hand slide down his chest, and abs to right above his pants. He arched into the touch of Draco unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and his eye's fluttered when he felt his nails against the sensitive skin on his hips and pelvis.

Draco stepped back and ordered, "Take off your pants. Get into the shower."

Harry kicked them off and climbed into the shower. The water slid down his hair and dripped into his face. Draco frowned, "whatever happened to your glasses Harry?"

"I got rid of them. Hermione found a spell that fixed my eyesight."

"Oh." Draco shrugged and stepped back to sit on the edge of the sink. "Start washing yourself, slowly."

Harry picked up the soap and lathered up his chest and abs. Draco watched him, a lazy look on his face. "Lower."

Sliding his hand down to cup himself, Harry moved his hand slowly. His eye's glowed as they lingered on Draco's which was following his hands movements. Draco jumped off the sink and walked forward, just enough to keep him from getting wet. He crooked his finger at Harry, who shivered and moved forward.

Harry watched Draco look him over and shivered, "So what do I do now?"

"Don't come." And Draco wrapped a hand over Harry's on his erection. Harry moaned and swayed forward. Draco held him up and moved his hand at a steady and maddening pace. Harry was breathing hard, together they moved their hands over his cock and his cock twitched appreciatively in their hands.

The water sliding down his back was sliding between his butt, and it was rolling onto his sensitive hole. He gasped and leaned forward into Draco's hand and his own.

"Grab your balls Harry, roll them in your hands, and fondle them."

Harry moved his hand from under Draco's and reached past his hand to fondle himself. Draco watched him and said again, "Do not come Harry. Pull lightly on your balls."

Yanking lightly on his balls, Harry groaned as heat flared through his body. "Mm…"

Draco nodded and stepped away from him for a moment, earning him a groan from Harry. He came back with something, but Harry didn't pay attention to what was in his hand. Draco stood in front of him again and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock again. But his other hand slipped behind Harry and pressed something very small against his hole. Harry yelled out and clawed at the front of Draco's shirt with his free hand.

Moving his handing across Harry's erection, Draco pushed in the small metal balls attached to a string. He let Harry lean against him when he tapped on the string with his wand, and the small balls began to vibrate inside Harry.

Harry groaned at the feeling of the balls inside him, and them vibrating. He leaned against Draco and moaned loudly at the triple effect of his hand on his balls, Draco's hand on his erection and the metal balls wreaking havoc inside him.

They seemed to go off by magic because when Malfoy tapped them again, they began to rub along the inside of the walls of Harry's hole. Harry's fist clenched on Draco's shirt and he begged in a whisper, "Please…Please, I need to come."

"No. Not yet." Malfoy growled into his ear. His hand moved more urgently on his cock and he ordered, "Make yourself go wild, Harry. Fondle your balls, until your crying out. Go on…"

Harry moved his hand roughly against his balls and his finger sneakily raised his finger to run it along the inside of Draco's wrist, but he did it in a way that Draco would think it was an accident. But Harry still felt Draco shiver with the touch.

When one of the metal balls bounced against something deep inside him, Harry cried out and whispered, "What…What was that?"

Draco smiled, "Prostate."

"Nice to know."

And when the balls hit his prostate again and again, Harry gasped loudly and he bit his bottom lip. "Draco…Please…"

Draco tugged at the string attached to the balls and the bounced against Harry's prostate repeatedly in a maddening pace. Harry gasped and held onto Draco for dear life. Draco whispered, "Come, Harry."

Gasping, Harry yelled out and crumpled against Draco, whose arms held him up. A flare of burning intensity crawled out of Harry's chest and his cum spurted all over. He crawled up to Draco and gasped against his chest.

A harsh bite nipped at Harry's shoulder and he pulled back, "Oh, Ow."

With a laugh Draco pulled his hands off his shoulder and he yanked the balls out of Harry. Harry gasped and stepped back. Draco smirked, "Finish your shower."

Harry nodded and pulled the shower curtain closed, his body in shock. His hands shook as he heard Draco leave the bathroom, shutting the door with a snap. Harry washed himself; this was a new type of torture Draco was putting him through. Him getting involved in the touching of Harry was new and scary for Harry.

If Draco was getting more adventurous and intent with the passionate. He wondered if there would be more now that Draco had gotten involved. Harry grinned and tipped his head against the shower wall. "Mm nice."

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Pain to Pleasure.**

**Characters: HP/DM. Contains Harry Potter Slash, boy love, Yaio. They are both eighteen, so it's all good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, or anyone else in this story. They are all owned and copywrited by J.K. Rowling. I simply own the idea.**

*

*

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

Harry looked up from his delicious dinner and twirled his fork anxiously, "Have you talked to your parents lately?"

Draco's head snapped up and the look in his eyes were cold. "You don't get to ask questions about my life Potter."

With a quick nod Harry looked down, "Sorry, I was just, wondering if you were in contact with them."

"Enough!" Draco said, slamming his hand down on the table. "I think you've gotten to comfortable here, Potter. Maybe you should be aware that you're not here to be comfortable. You're here so that I can inflict everything that you've inflicted on me. You don't get to ask me questions or even wonder what's going on in my life."

He glared into Harry's eyes, his face paling even more that it already was. "Maybe you need a more intense lesson to remind you of that."

Harry winced and looked down. "I'm sorry…for prying."

"Yes. You will be. Maybe we should start now." Draco growled and pushed his plate away.

With another wince, Harry leaned back in his chair, "Draco…"

"No. Room. Now."

Harry stood shakily and walked slowly into the other room. He stood by the chair and waited for Draco. Draco followed him after several long moments and he held something in his hand. Harry saw it and closed his eyes slowly and then opened them to stare at the toy.

Draco stopped in front of him and held up his new toy. It looked like a short whip, the end about five or six inches of many leather strips. Harry gulped and Draco noticed a small grin on his face, "Strip. Turn around, hold the chains on the wall."

Harry walked around the chair and did as he was told. He jerked when the whip slid down his spine slowly. Draco leaned in, "This will probably hurt a little bit. I won't take it to access."

Harry nodded and tipped his forehead against the cool wall. The whip slapped at his back and Harry whimpered as the sting flared through him. Draco's hand slid against where the whip landed and then he did it again and again. Each time the whip slid off his skin, Draco would run his finger lightly against the spot.

"Turn around Harry." Draco ordered.

Turning around Harry stared into Draco's eyes, which looked hungry, but for what Harry couldn't tell.

"Now go to that table, and bend over."

Harry looked down and walked over to the table. He placed his hands on the surface on the table and bent over slowly. He heard Draco walk over to him, just as the whip landed against his bare ass. Harry hissed, and then sighed when Draco smoothed the spot.

Draco increased the intensity of the whip with each snap of the whip, but as he promised it was never so painful that Harry couldn't handle it. Harry didn't understand it but he was already getting hard, he knew he wasn't into pain but he couldn't help but feel the pain and associate it with the sexual lessons of before.

Each strike, Draco went lower and lower. Harry gritted his teeth and growled at the snaps of the whip. The other man's hand smoothed over his cheeks and Harry moaned. "Harry use your hands. Spread yourself."

With shaking hands Harry reached back and spread his cheeks. He heard Draco growl appreciatively and then he tapped his hole with his the straps of his whips. Harry gasped and as Draco pressed the whip into the hole, hard, he curled his hands up on the table.

The whip suddenly snapped at his hole and the leather straps snapped against his hole and the edges of his balls and Harry called out, "Please…"

"No more?" Draco purred over him and let the straps slide across his hole provocatively. "Beg me. Tell me what you need."

"I- I need to come, I won't be able to this way…" harry keened out. "Please order me…Let me do something to allow myself to come, anything."

Draco chuckled darkly behind him and he said, "You can finger yourself. Can't you?"

Harry lifted his head, "I-I don't know, Draco…"

"You can. Climb onto the table."

He lifted his body onto the table and Harry stared at Draco, his face blushing at what Draco was ordering him to do. Draco opened the drawer in the table's side and brought out a jar, he opened it and grabbed Harry's right hand. He slicked up two fingers with the smooth, silky gel and led them down to Harry's hole.

When Draco pushed Harry's fingers against his own hole, Harry gasped. Draco pushed one finger in and then shoved Harry's finger inside himself. Harry groaned and laid his head back against the table. "Now you move your finger, in and out." But when Harry didn't start, Draco sighed and pushed in the finger and then pulled it out. Harry sighed and let Draco move his hand for him. Draco's other hand dropped the whip and pulled Harry's knee up higher.

Harry whimpered and Draco pushed in his other finger. Harry opened his eyes and stared up at Draco. Draco had a look of concentration on his face, as he watched his hand push Harry's fingers deep inside his own body.

He arched his hips off the table when Draco moved his hand off of his knee and down to his erection. Harry groaned and licked at his lips as Draco's hand matched the thrust he was pushing Harry's hand at. He caught Draco's eyes flicker to his tongue and mouth and licked his lips again. He watched Draco's eyes flutter and then narrow. Harry grinned and bit his bottom lip in a dramatic way.

Draco's hand tightened over his erection and his hold on Harry's hand increased and his fingers moved deeper. Harry groaned and whimpered. "Mm."

With his chest heaving, Harry watched Draco move his hand away and heard him growl, "Harry finger yourself."

Than his hand slid up to take Harry's erection, while the other moved down to twist Harry's nipple. "You want to come Harry?"

"Yes."

"How do you want it to happen? Tell me…"

Harry pushed his fingers in and out of himself and growled, "Your hand…You doing something."

Draco's eyes flashed up to Harry's eyes and he narrowed them, "If I do anything today, I won't do anything more for a week."

Harry felt his face fall and he looked away, "I-I'll do it myself." He swatted Draco's hand away from his erection and put his own hand on himself. He rubbed roughly and passionately, whiles his other and was still pushing his fingers in himself.

He looked up and saw Draco staring at him with a frown on his face, a scowl twisting his lips. "Harry stop! Stop now!"

And when harry didn't stop touching himself, Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry. And Harry's arms snapped to his sides in a full body bind curse. His eyes narrowed up at Draco who was glaring down at him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Draco exploded. "You don't get to choose what happens to you. I gave you that choice and you didn't like it! So you think you can just shove my hands away? No. I do what I want to do to you. Understand?"

He wrapped his hand around Harry's erection and moved his hand up and down. Harry slid his eyes closed, but Draco tightened his hand over his erection so much that his eyes flew open again. Draco glared at him, "This is what you wanted isn't it?"

Draco leaned in and captured Harry's nipple between his teeth, he nipped at it and his hand moved faster.

Unable to move or make a move only Harry's chest's heaving showed how much pleasure he was going through. He wanted to yell out, arch into the touches, but he couldn't and it was putting so much strain on him. Draco's mouth moved from his nipples to Harry's ribs and then his abs. When he tipped his head and blew out a cool breath up the side of Harry's erection, followed by his tongue sliding up to flick the tip.

It only took that for Harry to come. Unable to scream out, his cum just spurted out and into Draco's mouth, and he just swallowed it like it was nothing. Harry's eyes rolled up in his head and he blacked out from frustration and exhaustion from not being able to express his pleasure.

*

Harry woke up and automatically realized he wasn't sleeping in the living room on his fold out couch. But he was in a room he hadn't seen before. He lifted his head and looked around. The room was dark, but he could tell that he was on a queen sized bed, that was covered in a dark silk blanket. There was a small loveseat off to the side, and a chest of drawers.

Dropping his head back down to the pillow Harry realized he was in Draco's room. He closed his eyes and winced when he remembered what happened in the room. He swallowed and closed his eyes trying to recall exactly what having Draco drag his tongue up Harry's erection had felt like. He still had his eyes closed when the door opened and he kept them closed to see what Draco would do.

He heard Draco walk around the edge of the bed and then felt the bed dip on his right side. Draco sat on the bed next to him and Harry tried to still his breathing. He felt Draco's hands on his shoulder and then up to Harry's hair. He ran his fingers through the dark hair and Harry sighed and rolled into the touch.

Opening his eyes he saw Draco sneer down at him, "You made me mad Harry. You shouldn't do that…I told you that I would have to punish you."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry…"

"I saw that. You're not sorry are you? You got what you wanted."

"I am sorry…I…don't know why I did it."

Draco rolled his eyes and yanked at his hair, "Hungry?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Thank you." Harry yawned and stretched on the bed, scooting closer to Draco and hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Why did you pass out? Scared the bloody hell out of me." Draco scowled as he said this, like he didn't really want to admit it.

"I wanted to move, to make a sound, anything. And when I came, I just couldn't express myself and I couldn't take it. I was exhausted from trying to make a sound." Harry blushed and hid his face in the silk blanket.

"Oh…" Draco rubbed his hair and pushed the hair back off his face, "You stay here tonight, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, Draco you stay here. If you don't want to share the bed, then I'll leave. But this is your room." Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's wrist.

Draco looked down at his hand and Harry pulled it away quickly. "Fine I'll stay." He pulled off his shirt and rolled so that he could lift the blanket over himself.

Harry smirked and rolled to face Draco, "Good night." He licked his lips and cuddled into the blanket.

He watched Draco follow his tongue and then he watched him bite his lip and close his eyes. Harry bit his lip too but to stop himself from smiling.

*

Harry was frustrated, ever since the incident in the room where he'd passed out, Draco hadn't been eager to start another lesson. And the one brief lesson they had had, wasn't enough for Harry, it was more of him looking at the porn and masturbating. Draco kept a safe distance away, and never participated again.

He knew there was one way to get Draco to be more aggressive and yet, he was slightly afraid of what Draco's reaction would be. But he still wanted more so he stretched out on the couch and sighed. He watched Draco's eyes flick up from the chair by fire too look at him. Harry pretending to not notice licked his lip in a very slow way and deliberate way. His eyes flicked to Draco for the smallest moment and he saw that Draco had his eyes closed. Harry frowned and shifted on the couch like he was uncomfortable, his knees bent and he put a hand on his right thigh, which slid down the couch to lie straight.

Without looking back up at Draco he ran his hand, lightly across his upper thigh as though he was bored and unaware of what he was doing. Then he lifted his hand and ran it up his hip, very close to his groin, and then up to massage his lower stomach. He flicked his eyes back up to Draco's he saw that the other man was staring intently over the edge of the book to his hand.

Smiling a bit, Harry slid his hand down to the hem of his pants. His finger pushed under the edge of his pants and he ran his finger against the sensitive skin there, like he had an itch. He stretched and arched his hips into the touch. He dropped the book he was holding onto his chest and sighed again. He heard Draco drop the book onto the table next to him and he smirked sweetly.

"Draco?"

"Hm…?" Draco answered his answer strained.

"Don't get mad but, what was your childhood like? Was it fun having parents?"

He heard Draco let out an angry exhalation and he bit back his smile. Draco stood and walked over to stand over him. "Are you asking questions again Potter?"

"Oops…Sorry." Harry bit his lip and tried to look ashamed.

"Have my lessons not drilled their way into your thick skull yet?"

"Yes."

"I don't think they have."

Harry looked away and bit his lip, "I'm just curious."

"You shouldn't be." Draco leaned in and caged Harry in with his arms on either side of his head, "So what do I have to do to make you realize that you don't have any control here?" He leaned in putting his lips by Harry's ear, "Tie you up? Not allow you to come? Whip you? Ah I know…deny you any sexual activity."

Harry shook his head, anxiously. This isn't what he'd wanted. He wanted Draco to start a new, passionate lesson. He reached up slowly and ran his finger slowly down Draco's wrist. Draco looked down and raised an eyebrow at the finger on his inner wrist. "Me huh? Fine…Sit up."

When he stepped back enough, Harry scrambled to sit up straight. He almost groaned when Draco pointed his wand at him and his clothes ripped off and then silk cords wrapped tight around him so he couldn't move. He pouted and then stared at Draco, who stepped back and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled, off his silk pants.

With a loud gulp Harry drank in the sight of a naked Draco and his palms curled against his thighs. Draco pointed his wand at Harry again and Harry felt something like a velvet clamp cover his penis. When he heard Harry groan Draco smirked and said, "You are not to come."

Harry pouted but nodded. Draco sat back in his chair and slowly ran his hand across his own pale chest, down his abs and down to his penis. Harry took a shaky deep breath and watched as Draco held his cock in his hand and began to move up and down. Draco licked his lips and Harry tried to lean forward as if trying to get to that tongue and Harry groaned when he saw how fast Draco got an erection.

Locking eyes with Harry Draco pumped his fist over himself, he raised his free hand and ran it through his white-blonde hair. Harry sighed and his own erection twitched, he wanted to be touched…To touch. Draco sighed deep in his throat and the first flash of pleasure crossed his face, Harry shivered at the sight of the look in Draco's eyes.

"It feels good Harry…to touch myself. So good and warm, I haven't had this…in a long time." Draco gritted out, his skin glowing with perspiration.

"Please, I want…"Harry bit out, squirming against the silk chords.

"Yes…" Draco groaned his hips arching into his hand, then they were pumping into his hand and he was gasping.

Harry breathed hard, his cock twitching and leaking cum, but the spell on him was efficient. He was unable to come. He watched Draco shudder and said shakily, "I…I want to taste you."

Draco lowered his eyes and stood his hand still moving on his erection, he walked over to Harry and stood in front of him. "Open your mouth Harry."

With a nod Harry, opened his mouth and closed his eyes when Draco moved closer, his erection bumping against his lip. Harry flicked his tongue out and ran it across the tip of Draco's erection, licking in the pearly white precome. Draco gasped and slid his erection into Harry's mouth slowly, eliciting a shudder to run through Harry's body. "Mm."

He started when Draco tangled his hand in his hair and tightened his hold, and when Draco began thrusting slowly in his mouth, Harry moaned and ran the tip of his tongue up the underside of the head of Draco's erection. Draco growled and pushed away, he captured Harry's chin and held his mouth open. He shook his erection slowly and he groaned when his cum spurted all over the inside of Harry's mouth, his chin, and his cheek.

Harry swallowed deeply and pulled at the chords holding him still, he wanted to hold Draco, but couldn't. He whimpered and Draco stretched his neck before looking down at Harry. He pushed Harry's chest back and threw his legs over Harry's to straddle him. Harry stared up into his eyes and Draco placed his hands on Harry's neck. He leaned in, licked up Harry's cheek, erasing his cum off Harry's face.

Gasping Harry watched Draco's eyes flick to his chin and bottom lip, he groaned when Draco repeated the act on his chin. But when Draco leaned in to lick up Harry's bottom lip, Harry tipped his head at the last moment and sucked at Draco's tongue.

"Mm."Draco growled and pushed Harry back, slightly. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "My, my, aren't we feeling mischievous today?"

"Can I touch myself, anything? Please, Draco." Harry whimpered, pushing his head forward trying to reestablish contact with Draco's lips.

Draco turned his face away from Harry's lips but scooted forward on his lap, so that his and Harry's erections glided together. Harry moaned and arched his hips up, to rub against Draco again. Draco shuddered and said steadily, "Stop…"

"No." Harry did the motion again and yanked at the chords binding him. He leaned in and licked up the side of Draco's neck, before sucking lightly at the skin.

Draco arched into the touch and growled, "Harry…S-stop!" But he made no effort to get away. But when Harry's mouth moved up from his neck up to try to get at his lips, he pulled back and pushed Harry away.

"I need to be touched…"

A sudden fire erupted in Draco's eyes and he tightened his hands over Harry's shoulders. He tapped Harry with his wand and the chord reduced only to bind Harry's hands together, he shoved Harry down and wrapped a palm around him. Harry hissed lightly and his bounds hands crawled to touch Draco, but Draco glared at him and pinned his hands down to the couch.

He tortured Harry with his hand before scooting down the couch and taking him in his mouth. Harry cried out and thrust into Draco's mouth. Draco's mouth was so skilled, so warm, so great feeling. Draco pulled back for a moment and slipped his finger into his mouth. His eyes locked on Harry's as he pushed it against his hole, Harry gasped and writhed against Draco's hold.

Draco pushed his long, slender finger in and out, and he leaned back down to suck off Harry. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco and urged him to go deeper, faster. But when he didn't, he growled, "Draco…"

Gray eyes looked up at him and Draco slid up his body, his finger still pushing into Harry, he leaned in and whispered, "What…? What do you want?"

Harry growled again, tightened his legs around Draco and rolled them both off the couch and onto the floor, glad that the couch was very short.

But still Draco yelped in shock and struggled underneath Harry, "Get off!"

"No."

With a glare, Draco leaned in and bit at Harry's shoulder. Harry yelped and forced his head down roughly, he pushed his lips against Draco's roughly and his tongue struggled to get into his mouth. Luckily enough Draco gasped and Harry triumphantly shoved his tongue in and wrestled it against Draco's gasping mouth.

Draco allowed the kiss for a moment before biting Harry's tongue and rolling them. Harry's head thunked down and he stared dazedly at Draco. Draco growled at him, and pushed his knees up, his face angry.

Harry gasped and tried to squirm away, he slipped out of Draco's hold and scrambled away, he made it into the kitchen but Draco grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. Harry made a pain riddled noise but Draco rolled him to his back and pushed his knee's up, his head lowered down to claim Harry's lips.

While he kissed Harry passionately, his finger snuck back down to push into his hole. Harry groaned into his mouth and arched into the body above him. And when Draco pushed another finger in with his first, Harry called out and looped his bound hands across Draco's neck, his mouth moved rapidly against his.

He gasped loudly when Draco's fingers brushed against his prostate, he moaned and pushed his hips up into Draco's, feeling his cock brush against Draco's. Draco groaned at the touch and pulled his fingers out; he scooted down and pressed his cock into Harry's hole.

"No…Stop…" Harry's eyes widened and he tried to scramble away again, suddenly really nervous. He scooted across the floor, trying to get away, but Draco grabbed his hip and stared at him confused, "You…want me, yes?"

Closing his eyes, Harry's heart beat anxiously under his ribs, "Y-Yes."

Draco crawled up his body and stared into Harry's eyes, his cock brushing at Harry's hole. He pushed lightly against it and Harry yelled out. "It's obvious…So why are you refusing me?"

"I'm…I'm scared." Harry said his eyes still closed.

"Harry…" Draco's voice was so soft that Harry opened his eyes a bit and stared into Draco's, "You…don't have to be afraid. It'll feel good I promise."

"You're not…going to use to use this against me? You're gonna let me feel it for real?"

Leaning down to press his lips against Harry's, Draco nodded, "I won't use it against you and you can feel it for real."

"Okay…Just make it gentle…"

Draco repositioned himself over Harry, he pushed up his knee's kissing each lightly, he put his hands on the ground on either side of Harry's body and whispered against his lips, "You will never for this moment." He pushed in slowly, causing them both to gasp, "And you will never…forget…that it was me doing this to you."

His hips moved back and then he slid back in, "Mm. "He thrust in and out and soon had Harry gasping and moaning.

Harry stared up at Draco and finally managed to wriggle his hands out of their binding, he lowered one to touch the silky blonde hair above him. He put the other on Draco's moving back and urged him to go faster by wrapping his legs around Draco's waist and drawing him in. Draco grunted and stared feverishly down at him.

When Draco brushed against his prostate Harry moaned and tipped his head back, only to have Draco suck on his exposed throat expertly. "Draco…" Harry murmured quietly, his hips rising to meet the others man thrusts. He let out a wild groan at the sharp bite that Draco laid on throat.

He whimpered when Draco slowed the push of his hips, he closed his eyes and whispered hoarsely, "Please…"

Draco practically purred in his ear as his hand reached in between their bodies to wrap around Harry's red, throbbing erection that was leaking precome. His lips twitched up in his devilishly wicked smile at Harry's loud moan and whispered, "You like that?"

Without even caring, Harry raised his hips and pushed on Draco's back with his legs to try and get some friction between them. He licked his top lip and smirked when Draco's eyes immediately flickered to it. "Please, move inside me Draco…Faster, harder."

Looking like he was half crazed Draco growled, "Yes." and stared thrusting into Harry as hard as he could, his hand moving at the same pace. Earning him nonstop moans and groans from the man below him.

The moved together in a deep, dark pace and soon both their panting breaths answered each other in a primal, passionate way. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he reached up to twist his fingers into the silky strands of hair at the back of Draco's head. He yanked his hand down and kissed Draco's mouth in a dominating way. He had just licked at Draco's bottom lip when he exploded into what he felt were a billion pieces.

He cried out Draco's name, into his mouth and felt his body quiver beneath Draco. He felt light kisses pepper his mouth and collarbone. Harry opened his eyes, still breathing hard and looked at Draco's dewy face. His mouth was opened slightly, they were still swollen from Harry's fierce kiss, his eyes lingered on Harry's mouth, his eyes looked surprised and his hair was brilliantly tousled and possibly the sexiest thing Harry had ever seen.

Draco moved fast inside him for a few moments after Harry's orgasm and then buried his face into Harry's neck and shuddered as he pushed into him once more, his cries and moans were muffled into the strong tan neck.

Harry gasped when he felt Draco's cum shoot inside him, but his hand held firm on the back of Draco's head. He nuzzled into his face into Draco's head and Draco kissed his neck before stiffening and rolling away.

Trying not to whimper at the loss of Draco's comforting warmth, Harry turned his head and stared at him. Draco had his eyes closed and one long, pale hand stroked down his stomach in a soothing way. Harry pushed his face forward and ran his nose up Draco's shoulder. Draco jumped and looked at him, his eyes flickering with different emotions.

He seemed to decide on a blank look, he sucked in a deep breath and muttered, "Doesn't mean anything."

His eyes jumped back to Harry's eyes when Harry let out a loud laugh. He rolled halfway up Draco's body and pressed his mouth onto Draco's and kissed him softly. He felt Draco sigh and relax under him, he smiled against his lips, and he stood and walked out of the room.

*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Pain to Pleasure.**

**Characters: HP/DM. Contains Harry Potter Slash, boy love, Yaio. They are both eighteen, so it's all good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, or anyone else in this story. They are all owned and copywrited by J.K. Rowling. I simply own the idea.**

*

*

Harry laid back on his sofa bed and closed his eyes, his heart beating rapidly. He didn't know what to think of what he and Draco had done earlier. He was confused by the emotions running through him, a mixture of confusion, fear and what he was most scared of was the happiness running through his mind and body.

He knew what he'd thought of Draco before and during the containment. He and Draco had always disliked each other, almost going as far as hating each other. But the month that had passed between the two of them had broken something about their relationship. And now he didn't know if he really knew what he was feeling for Draco.

By all rights he should hate Draco for locking him up, humiliating him and torturing him. But he didn't, somehow he found it freeing, what he'd done to him. Harry had never had his defensive and personal barriers broken down by anyone. No one he knew, Ron, Hermione, Remus, the Weasleys, would have ever dared push Harry to talk about his personal feelings or fears.

Draco had been the only who'd ever done this and Harry found it liberating, having one of his biggest fears outed and confronted.

But then it turned into something else, the night Draco had broken down and cried in front of Harry because of his cruel words. The things between them were so vulnerable and raw now.

Harry shifted on the bed and hissed when his ass ached. He grinned at the ache, and the face of the man who had was the cause of it flashed in front of his eyes, making a blush blossom onto his face. He felt so confused. Harry flushed again trying to figure out his feelings for the platinum haired man.

As he thought of the feelings deliberately, his body filled with warm and fuzzy feelings. He stared up at the dark ceiling and then sat up quickly with a low groan in his throat, when he heard the door open. The door shut and he heard soft footsteps walk over to the bed, he felt the bed dip and then a warm body pressed up into his side.

"Are you in pain?" Draco's voice purred into his ear, his lips brushing against Harry's ear.

Harry's eyes fluttered close slowly and whispered, "Not much…"

"Mm good." He felt Draco's hand push back the lock of hair lying across his ear.

And when Harry felt his tongue brush into his ear, he squirmed and murmured, "Draco…"

He felt Draco's smirk against his ear, before he was pushed back down onto the bed. His hips were almost immediately straddled by Draco. He reached his arms up and molded them against Draco's neck. Harry turned his head and sucked Draco's tongue into his mouth.

Draco ran his fingers down Harry's chest, growling at the shirt that blocked them from his skin. "Off, take the shirt off."

"Say please…" harry teased against his lips.

That earned him another growl and Draco started savagely ripping his shirt off. Harry let out an "Oomph." As his body was pushed up and then dropped back down heavily. "Or not…" he laughed lightly, before Draco nibbled his bottom lip.

Harry gripped Draco's waist and rolled them so he was on top of Draco, who squirmed almost right away. "Harry…" Draco said quietly, a threat tightening his words.

"Please…I just want to touch you." Harry whimpered and added a note of pleading into his tone. He pushed his face into Draco's neck and kissed him lightly right above his pulse.

He felt Draco's body relax under him and then Draco touched his hair lightly. He took this as a sign to continue, so he hummed happily and let his hands run down Draco's bare chest. He pressed his lips into his lovers collarbone and then down to his nipple. He licked at it experimentally and smiled when Draco bucked and sighed passionately.

He lapped at it again, enjoying the sensation of hearing Draco moan because of what he was doing. He closed his teeth over the hard nub lightly and felt the hands in his hair tightened almost painfully in his hair. Harry lifted his head and said, "Ow."

Draco tightened his hands even more and pushed his head back down. Harry went back to teasing his nipple and his hand slid up Draco's thigh, he ran it across the very noticeable bulge. He held the hardness in his hand and squeezed. Draco groaned loudly, and arched his hips, Harry understood what he wanted and pushed down his silky, dark green pajama pants. His hand covered Draco's thickness and he fisted it, while his mouth found the eager lips of the man beneath him.

This continued until Draco was practically bouncing his hips into Harry's hand. The sofa bed was squeaking loudly and somehow Harry found it very erotic, he pulled back from Draco's kiss and said, "I want to take you in my mouth. Suck you off."

Harry had never spoken like this, and he blushed fiercely, but Draco seemed to love it because he groaned and said, "Yes. Get to it."

Sliding down Draco's body, he nuzzled into his right thigh, his face scraping against the minimal curls covering his erection. "I want to lick up you…" Harry whispered up to Draco, who moaned loudly and moved his hips, making his erection nudge against Harry's cheek.

Turning his face, harry made good on his words and licked up the smooth, quivering erection. "Oh…" He smiled at Draco's moan and licked up each side of it. He stopped up at the tip, "I want to taste your precome, lap it up, on my tongue." His voice was husky and hungry.

"Harry…Taste me."

So Harry flicked the tip quickly and then tongued at the tip, he moved his mouth back, "I'm gonna swallow you whole."

He only received a loud moan and then proceeded to do what he was told. He swallowed Draco, and moved his head in a slow, exaggerated way. Draco seemed to love it, but wanted more, so he pushed his hips up, thrusting his erection into his mouth. His hands tightened on Harry's hair.

Harry groaned at the taste of Draco, he loved having Draco push into his mouth. Scraping his teeth lightly up it, Harry pulled back with a pop. He looked up and whispered, "Draco, I see that you need to come…Come into my mouth."

Draco did in fact look like he was about to come, his face was dewy, his hands clenched at Harry's hair and his eyes were closed. His breath came out quickly, and Draco shivered, his words strained, "Swallow it…"

Wrapping his mouth back around his lover's erection, he moved it up and down. Draco yelled out and his cum spurted into Harry's mouth. He put his hand on Draco's bucking hips and he swallowed quickly, so that he could hold Draco as he came back down.

His hand stroked Draco's heaving chest, he stared up into Draco's glowing gray eyes a smile on his face. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair and whispered, "Come here."

Harry pushed his body up Draco's and let the other man pull his face down for a soft, slow kiss. Draco opened his mouth almost shyly and slipped his tongue lightly into Harry's. Harry reveled at the shy move and let their tongues slide together. His hand reached up to cup the man's face; his fingers stroked the irresistibly soft hair lying on his cheek.

He pulled back and was surprised to hear Draco whimper in protest. But his lips brushed Draco's cheeks, his eyelids and his forehead. "Harry…" Draco said softly, his voice calling for him. Harry smiled and looked down, he moved his lips down to the eager lips below him and kissed him until he had to pull back to yawn.

"Go to sleep, Harry…" Draco said pressing him back down onto the bed. Harry lay down and curled up to him but when Draco made to get up he pouted and reached out to hold his wrist. Draco smiled, "Harry I just want to grab a blanket."

He laughed when Harry blushed and said, "Oh", quietly. He slipped off the bed and grabbed at the quilt on the floor. It must have got pushed off the bed when they were fooling around. He flung it out, to cover Harry and then slipped under the blanket too.

Harry grabbed around Draco's waist and pulled him close. Draco was stiff for several moments but he finally relaxed and molded himself against Harry. Absentmindedly Harry ran his fingers through the pure blonde hair, his fingers gently massaging the scalp. "Mm…" Draco sighed contentedly and put his hand behind him, to pull Harry's leg over his. Then he just left the hand there, his hand heavy on Harry's skin.

Nudging his head into Draco's neck, Harry kissed the spot behind Draco's ear, "Mm good night."

"Shut up and go to sleep." Draco murmured without any real venom. "Bloody saps all Gryffindors, I swear." Draco said quietly, his lips smiling.

Feeling at peace, for the first time in a long time, Harry closed his eyes with a huge smile on his lips, and a beautiful man, he cared deeply for in his arms.

*

"I've told you countless times that I do not have any wish to discuss my parents or my childhood Harry." Draco said, his face darkening with annoyance.

"Come on angel…You can trust me." Harry poked his bottom lip out of his mouth and staring over his goblet of wine at his lover, of two weeks.

As he expected Draco gave him an annoyed look, he hated Harry's little nickname for him. But he seemed to choose to ignore it, "Harry, I don't wish to delve into my inadequate childhood." Then he winced.

"So you had an inadequate childhood?" Harry said slowly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Jesus Potter…Let it go, slip of the tongue."

"Angel I just want you to talk to me." Harry stood, stepped over to Draco and slid into his lap, one of his arms going around Draco's neck, the other playing with the collar of his shirt.

With an aggravated sigh Draco rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "I do detest that nickname."

"But Draco, you're just like an angel, with your snowy hair and beautiful glowing skin." Harry's hand rose to lightly stroke the hair he was talking about."

"My personality isn't that of an angel is Potter?" Draco said sarcastically.

Harry pulled Draco's chin up roughly, so he was looking into his eyes, "It can be…Most of the time, you put up a front, to hide how wonderfully sweet you really are." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back, "I just want to get that front dropped in front of me." He kissed him again before saying, "And my name is Harry, not Potter."

A little breathless from the kisses, Draco shook his head blearily, "Harry…"

"Please angel? Talk to me…"

Draco gave him a dark look, but it changed to curiosity, then to a vulnerable look, "Fine Harry. So my childhood wasn't perfect. But whose was? My parents didn't always shower me with affection, but who did? And I was punished when I was bad, who wasn't?"

"Don't twist your answers, Draco."Harry tipped his head and looked into his eyes. "How about I open up first." He sighed and said airily, "Well…I spent the first eleven years of my life locked in a cupboard under the stairs. My aunt, uncle and cousin, abused me, insulted me and treated me like a slave. They often refused me food and I was always wearing secondhand clothes. No one cared for me until I met Ron and Hermione. I didn't have a home until I got to Hogwarts and I never heard one nice thing from my own family until the day I left them forever." He stopped and took a deep breath.

Harry looked down at Draco who was staring at him in disbelief and shock. Harry smiled and put his finger under the gaping mans chin; he pushed it up, "Close your mouth Angel."

Draco gulped and said, "Harry…I don't know what to say. That was just such a…" Draco couldn't stop staring at Harry and he couldn't seem to find anything to say.

"I know. Big rant. Your turn." Harry smiled at him lazily, his finger stroking down his cheek.

Nodding slowly, Draco shrugged, "Look, I-I just… My parents really do love me, Harry, they do. It's just I didn't turn out how they wanted me too. I let them down." Draco looked down, his eyes sad. "And when I was bad or I disappointed them, my parents punished me…in a way that they saw fit. They never meant to hurt me. They didn't shower with me affection constantly, but when they did I knew they loved me. I do wish they had been around more, but…They were busy a lot. I can understand that. Other things are more important than I am, Harry. I can't be the most important thing all the time."

Harry sat watching him in silence; he pulled Draco's face up again, "You are to some people Draco…"

Blinking rapidly, Draco looked up at him with suddenly fearful eyes. But he shook his head blearily and then looked up with a wicked smirk that had Harry shivering with lust. Draco's hand reached up and unbuttoned Harry's pants, "Are we done with the twenty questions now Harry?"

"No…" harry said quietly, his own hands roaming the front of Draco's shirt, "But you've been a good boy and I think we can take a short break."

"Mm how about a long break?" Draco said, lifting Harry onto the table, his hands pulling at Harry's pants.

"Or that…"

*

Harry put his head onto Draco's damp chest and let out a low breath, "Mm why do we always end up on the kitchen floor?"

"Because after the second time, you wanted to be on top and we couldn't do that on the table." Draco chuckled, his hand stroking Harry's hair.

"Oh right…"

Harry rolled off Draco and stretched. They'd been at it all day, after having their latest deep talk. Draco would open up at his past and his feelings and Harry rewarded him with mind-blowing, fierce sex. He knew it probably wasn't the best way to approach it but at least Draco was opening up. And that was the most important thing to him.

"Beautiful…" he heard Draco whisper. He looked to his right and saw Draco sitting up, staring at him.

He smiled, "Did you say something Angel?"

Draco's eyes snapped to him and he blushed, pink on his snowy cheeks. "Oh um…No."

"Uh huh." Harry smiled wider but stood and pulled Draco up to kiss him. "You're beautiful to angel." he batted his eyes, playfully flirtatious and received a scowl back, but he could tell it was half hearted.

He walked out of the room to take a shower, after he was done he settled onto Draco's bed with the book he was reading. He was getting pretty into it when he heard a creak and looked up. When the door opened he strained his neck and looked at Draco in the doorway. He frowned again when he saw that Draco was wearing a cloak over his clothes.

Draco walked over to him and laid his hand on Harry's still wet black, messy hair, "I'm going out to town. I'll be back in an hour."

Harry pouted and bit his lip, "Where're you going?"

Draco shrugged, "I'm going to town, to get groceries."

"Okay…" Harry shrugged and pretended to not care, but Draco saw the look on his fear on his face, and sat next to Harry on the bed. Draco shocked him by kissing him passionately before saying, "I will come back Harry."

Harry shrugged, "You better. I don't want to die here."

With a dark chuckle Draco grinned and yanked at his hair, slightly painful but just a tease. "You're not going to die here." He kissed him again before he stood and pulled at the hair again. As he walked to the door he said over his shoulder, "I'll be back in an hour."

Staring after him, Harry sighed and felt an edge of anxiety pull at his gut when he heard the front door close behind Draco. He didn't really trust Draco to come back, that would be just like him. Not coming back after promising Harry that he was going to come back. And Harry didn't want to be left here alone or any where alone actually.

*

It was a half hour passed the time when Draco said he would be back and Harry was trying not to panic. He sat heavily at a chair by the table and dropped his chin onto his palm. His foot tapped against the floor and sighed heavily. He looked up when the door opened and scowled at Draco who walked in, shaking the rain out of his hair and pulling his cloak off.

It was a moment before Draco looked up to see Harry scowling at him. "Oh Hi…"

That only made Harry pout more, Draco rolled his eyes and put the satchels of groceries on the counters before walking over to Harry. "You're mad?"

Harry just sniffed and avoided his eyes, Draco knelt down and put his arms across Harry's lap and then his head over them, "I'm sorry I was late…I just had to think to think Harry bear."

Not able to ignore that last comment, Harry chuckled and said indignantly, "Harry bear?"

Draco flashed a smile up at him, "You gave me an annoying nickname, I thought it was my turn to give you one."

Rolling his eyes Harry tried to look mad again, and Draco bit his lip, "I'm sorry Harry if I worried you Harry."

Knowing he was close to throwing a tantrum like a child, Harry took a deep breath, "its okay…Do you want to talk about anything?"

Draco sighed and stood, he whispered something and then door popped open. He looked sad when he looked back to Harry, "You can leave Harry…I can't…I don't want to force you to stay any longer. It's not right keeping you here... and I'm sorry for kidnapping you, torturing you, being cruel to you and keeping you here against your will…You can go home if you want to…" He looked at the floor as he said this and Harry could see him shaking.

Harry stared at him in disbelief and happiness, he stood shakily and as he walked past Draco to the door, Harry saw him close his eyes like he couldn't watch him leave. Harry walked past him and put his hand on the door; he stared outside and then pushed the door close, his eyes already back on Draco.

Draco whirled around at the sound of the door shutting a panicked and devastated look on his face. When he saw Harry still standing there, he blinked and stepped close to him, "But…Why?"

"Because I once told you that you were the most important person in my life…that hasn't changed Draco, it's probably grown more true." Harry stepped closer and stared at the stunned Draco, he put his hand on his neck and whispered, "And I can't go home Draco…Because without you there, it's just four walls and a door, not a home."

Eyes softening, Draco seemed to melt into his gaze. "Harry…"

Putting his fingers on his lips Harry shook his head, "No…don't argue. I need to be here with you. I can't imagine not being with you."

This time Draco really did seem to melt into his arms, "Harry, you stupid sappy man…" But Draco ended each word with a kiss. And his arms wound around his neck and he pressed his body into Harry's.

"Mm yes I suppose I am, but I can't help it. Something about that adorable, mean little smirk of yours just makes me want to stay with you." Harry teased him, his arms tightening around Draco's waist. He pulled back and said, "Do you want me to stay, Draco?"

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Harry close again, he cuddled into his neck and whispered, "Take me to bed, Harry bear?"

Harry smiled and swooped down and pulled Draco over his shoulder, ignoring his shocked yelp. He patted Draco's butt and whispered, "Gladly Angel."

*

Harry woke up a few days later and stretched his hand out to feel Draco, but he didn't feel his body. He lifted his head and saw that Draco's side of the bed was empty, besides a note and a pretty red flower. Harry smiled and smelled the flower as he read the note.

_Harry bear,_

_Off to the village. Would have woken you up but you looked so peaceful…Be back soon, promise!_

_Yours completely,_

_Draco._

With a playful smile, Harry put the note back down onto the bed and got up. He took a shower and brushed his teeth and ate some biscuits Draco had made the night before.

It was only when he realized that he'd managed to finish a quarter of the book he was reading when he began to worry. Draco had said in his note that he'd be back soon, but it had already been two hours, counting the time would've taken Draco to get ready to go out.

Harry put his book down and started to pace the small cottage. He was trying not to overreact because he knew Draco would tease him mirthlessly when he got home to find a distraught Harry. But after another twenty minutes of pacing Harry whimpered and sat down at the table facing the door.

After awhile he put his face down and let anxious worried tears fill his eyes. Maybe he'd scared Draco off…Maybe he ran away from Harry and all the things Harry had said to him. Or maybe he was hurt… not everyone had forgiven all the death eaters and their immediate families. Someone could have hurt Draco!

Jumping up, he hurried to the door and flung it open. His vision was almost immediately blocked by a mass of brown curls and red hair. Harry yelped and pulled away hurriedly. "Harry! Oh we thought you were dead!"

Harry stared weakly at his friends and said croakily, "Hermione? Ron?"

Ron chuckled, "Well yeah!"

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked slowly, still wondering where Draco was and getting more anxious about it by the moment.

"Were…Were rescuing you, Harry." Hermione said uncertainly.

"Rescuing me?"

"Yes. It took several complicated spells but we figured out that Malfoy had kidnapped you. Finding you was even trickier." Ron said looking jubilant. "Well okay Hermione did most of the work, but you know… I helped."

"Are you okay Harry? What did he do to you?" Hermione asked looking like she expected the worse.

Harry's expression couldn't have helped her opinion much because he was in shock, he elicited a squeak out of her by suddenly reaching out and grabbing her by the shoulders, "Where's Draco? What did you guys do?"

"Draco?" Ron said in confusion.

Hermione squeaked again but said shakily, "Harry…its okay we got him, he's gone. You're safe."

Harry felt a cold shiver through him and he shook her a bit, "What did you do!?"

"Harry, mate…we saw him in the village, we approached him and he tried to apparate, so we had to restrain him, he fought back but we got him." Ron said slowly, pulling the shocked and scared Hermione out of Harry's grip.

Harry took a deep shuddering breath and said through gritted teeth, "Where. Is. He?" All he could think was that if they had hurt Draco…He didn't know what he would do.

"Ginny and George have him out in the woods." Hermione said quietly. She looked up at Ron and said, "You should go get them, Hunny."

Ron gave Harry another look, one that clearly said he feared for his sanity, but nodded and hurried away.

With a groan Harry, stumbled back until his legs hit the chair and he sat heavily. He heard Hermione approach him slowly but didn't look up because he didn't want to show his anger. "Harry…Why are you so upset about Malfoy?"

"His name is Draco!" harry said his eyes staring deeply into hers.

"Oh…Okay well why are you so upset about…Draco?"

"I don't ever want to see him in pain."

Hermione's eyes widened and then after one tense moment of staring into each other's eyes, her eyes softened, "you…You and Draco?"

"Yes…" Harry said with a slight blush, but in a proud voice that brooked no arguments.

"Well he's not my first choice for you…But if you're happy, I'm happy Harry."

Harry smiled at her and then jumped up when he heard four voices arguing. Three people burst into the cottage, dragging a very angry, and very restrained blonde man in between them. They dropped Draco roughly on the floor in front of them and then smiled at Harry who gasped and growled at them.

He ignored George's cheerful hello and Ginny's red faced, smile and dove for Draco. He dropped to his knees and pulled his wand that Draco had given back to him out of his pocket and pointed at the ropes restraining him very tightly, ignoring Ginny, Ron's and Georges confused and cautious words and noises.

"Draco are you okay?" Harry asked checking over every inch of Draco's face. He growled when he saw the split lip.

But Draco had already stood and glared hatefully at the other people, yanking Harry up and behind him. "Get out of my house!" He yelled at the suddenly defensive people who were quickly pulling out their wands.

"We'll be happy too, when you release Harry!" Ron snarled back.

"No!" Draco growled back, yanking Harry's wand out of his limp hand and pointing it right back at Ron.

"You really think you could take all of us?" Ginny taunted.

"Give me the chance…Please." Draco said in a cold voice, his gray eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Stop!" Harry yelled stepping in the middle of them. Draco's hand closed over his wrist and Ron and Ginny reached out at the same time. Harry gave all of them a warning look and turned back to the Weasley's, "Look you guys it's great that you came to rescue me, but I don't need rescuing!"

All three Weasleys gave him a confused looks, their wands still pointed at Draco. "You were kidnapped by Malfoy, right?" Ron asked.

"Technically…Yes." Harry blushed when he heard Draco snort, his grip never once relaxing on Harry's wrist.

"Yeah…So we rescued you!" Ron said slowly, like he thought Harry was being dumb.

"No. It…Well it started off by Draco kidnapping me, but it's not like that anymore. I can leave anytime I want to." Harry said his face flushing.

"What? Then why would you stay?" Ginny asked, looking very lost.

"Because I don't want to, I want to stay here with Draco."

"Why do you keep calling him Draco?" Ron yelled desperately.

Harry glanced back Draco who raised a bored eyebrow at him, Harry bit his lip and then looked back at the Weasleys, "Because we're..." but he lost his words and stared helplessly at them.

"Because you call your lover by their first name." Draco said coldly, stepping forward to stand by Harry.

George, Ginny, and Ron all looked shocked, but then George chuckled, Ginny sat heavily on the chair by the door and Ron turned beat red and yelled, "Liar!"

"No…He's not lying Ron." Harry said slowly staring at his best friend, hoping that he would understand.

Ron stared at him desperately and then glared at Draco, "What did you do to him? What spell is he under?" He nodded at Harry angrily.

Harry's jaw dropped, and Draco snorted his trademark sneer on his face, "Well first it started off with hand jobs but then we stepped up to sucking."

"Draco!" Harry yelled angrily, his face fierce.

But at the same time Ron had raised his wand, and yelled, "Stuptify!

Harry threw up his wand and a shield jumped up to stop it from hitting Draco, who was growling, his eyes deadly. "Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time, both voices shocked, though Harry's voice was also tinged with outrage.

George and Ginny were staring between Ron and Harry with torn looks. Ron glared at Draco, his eyes just as deadly. "Harry we'll figure out whatever spells he has on you!"

"He doesn't have a spell on me, Ron! I'm not under any sort of any influence! I'm here with Draco, because…Well because I choose to be and mostly because I love him." Harry said desperately choosing to ignore Draco's quick look and the way his hand tightened over his wrist again.

"No. I'll figure out what he's done to you. But you have to come with me." Ron grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him forward.

Draco growled and moved forward again, "Let go of him." His voice was dark and evil.

"If you think I'm going to let you keep Harry here to let you do with what you please, you are insane!" Ron yelled yanking on Harry's arm again.

"Let go of me!" Harry yelled shaking the both of them off his arms. "Draco, please give me a moment with them." Draco shook his head and Harry gave him a pleading look. Draco scowled at him before turning and stalking out of the room, slamming the bedroom door shut. Harry winced and then looked back at Ron who looked victorious. "Listen Ron, I'm not under any sort a spell or potion or anything. As hard as this is going to be for you to believe, I'm in love with Draco." Ron gave a disbelieving noise and Harry held up a hand for silence, "It's true. I love him and I'm not going to stop, you have to believe me. This is me. Harry James Potter. I love him. You need to accept that, because it's not going to change." Harry said slowly.

Ron gave him a desperate look and shook his head, "No. I can't do that. I'll find out what he did to you, I promise." Ron gave him a fierce look, then turned and walked out.

Harry stared after him, shocked and distraught. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Harry mate, I'll talk to him." George said his voice gentle.

Harry nodded and thankful he'd found another friend who supported him. "Thank you, George."

"Come see me soon, you can even bring Mal…Draco." George said the old mischievous smile on his face. He turned and hurried after Ron.

Hermione stepped forward and said quickly, "Bring him round my flat for dinner sometime, Harry." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before rushing after the two red haired men.

Harry heard a door creak open and looked around he saw Draco peek out and smiled, "You can come out now."

Draco stared hard at Ginny but stepped forward to Harry's side. Ginny stood and stared blazingly at Draco, "You had better treat him well Malfoy. And you had better love him as fierce as he loves you." Her voice was hard but honest.

Harry watched Draco meet her gaze levelly and he nodded, "I will and I do." Harry's heart jumped into his throat and he couldn't help but beam like a right idiot.

"Good." Ginny said, she couldn't seem to look at Harry, but said, "I wish you all the best of luck then." She hid her face but Harry could feel the emotions rolling off her, and he shifted guiltily. She ran out of the house and apparated right away.

Harry sat heavily in a chair and put his hands over his face. "Harry?" He looked up at Draco's anxious face and then jumped up, he ran his finger across Draco's split lip lightly and frowned, "Oh Angel are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Draco said, his lips pushed lightly against Harry's fingers, "Are you okay?"

"No…but I'm sure I will be." Harry said, looking down.

"Are you disappointed that you didn't go with them?"

Harry's head snapped up, "No! Angel I'm not feeling like I should have gone with them! I meant what I said I love you and I want to be with you."

Draco scooted forward and wrapped his arms around Harry, "Good, because I don't know what I would have done if you left me." He peeked up at harry, looking so vulnerable and cute that Harry smiled, "I love you too much Harry Bear."

Harry buzzed at hearing that again and whispered, "Say it again!"

"Bossy…!" Draco said with a wicked grin.

"Mhm. But do it!"

"I love you Harry Bear and everything will work out I promise!"

"Love you to my snowy angel." Harry said, pushing his lips into Draco's eager ones.

-The End.


End file.
